bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bert Unger
Bert Unger's Corpse? I don't think this has been brought up before, regarding the possible corpse of Bert Unger. In the Electronics department, there is a crashed elevator cart with a corpse near by. If I understand the narrative, a man was taking the elevator somewhere and for some unknown reason the cart crashed, causing him to be thrown out of the cart, simple. But then there's Bert's Audio Diary: Oven of the Future. If we've learned anything from the characters in BioShock and BioShock 2 (mainly) is that the Audio Diary found near a corpse is most likely the speaker, unless proven wrong. This has been our way of identifying the body, as most of them are either Splicer models or a Male/Female/Crispy corpse. The audio diary is placed in the elevator cart, and I don't think someone would just throw one in there for no reason, so it's fear to say that the man in the elevator was carrying the diary. If we now assume that this is Unger and that he was a prisoner, why would he be carrying an old diary? for the code of course. He knew he locked up the Radar Range in the freezer, along a medical kit and those two items could be very useful in a situation like his. His audio diary even indicates that he might not be the best at remembering things: "Oh, uh, so I don't forget the code, it's 3-9-5-8." One might think that this could just be some random guy who found the diary and wanted to get his hands on the weapon and headed towards the bistro, but the thing is: Bert doesn't mention The Bistro at Fontaine's in his Audio Diary. --Shacob (talk) 20:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) : :That's actually a very well thought out and convincing assessment. :One thing to note: in most instances, an Audio Diary is found either on the person of a corpse or just within reach of their body (Tasha Denu, Gregory, Pablo Navarro, the Paparazzi, etc.). We can excuse that little inconsistency here as it's very clear that the individual came to rest outside of the car after the elevator crashed and the glass shattered from impact. Why the diary also wasn't propelled out of the lift as well defies physics, but I guess the designers were trying to create a story and used the diary as a place of origin marker. :Regardless, the implication is clear: the diary was held by the victim of the crash. As Shacob points out, it only makes sense for Unger to be in possession of it as no one else knows where the code would be used. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:51, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! Do you think this is enough proof for this to be added to the main page? ::--Shacob (talk) 23:49, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I do. I think we can go ahead and if anyone has a problem with that leap, they can come here, read your summary, and make their case if they feel unconvinced. Furthermore, while I think the above picture is great (dynamic, dramatic, etc.), I think we should go ahead and get an image that really shows off the corpse like this one of Kyburz. Then we can add it to the characterinfobox. :::Unownshipper (talk) 04:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC)